The Unfathomable
by Orange Bond
Summary: The moon is truly enticing, and is said to have some hidden magic. What happens when two certain former concours participants gaze upon it on its most powerful night? - Sorry, but this has been abandoned. -
1. The Moon's Glow

**- - The Unfathomable - -**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own this anime, but I sure wish I knew who did so that I could tell them to make a second season!  
(I no longer wish to own it because I now know how hard it is to merely create a simple fan fic for it! : :D)

**Author's Note**: Hello, there! I'm having a bit of a trouble writing another chapter for my other fan fic (_The Inevitable Finish_). Yeah, call it 'writer's block', but I only seem to be having a difficult time continuing that fan fic. Creating other stories, I think I have no problem with at the moment. Yes, I just always have to have a long 'author's note'. I'm pretty talkative around close friends, and I'm REALLY talkative online. Anyway, I decided that I should try writing something else first. Perhaps it'll get me inspired to write the third chapter of my other story! I hope it works! :D It's quite a serious story. :) Well, in my opinion. I like being serious, but my goodness, I never thought I'd miss a little comedy in a story! I'm not complaining though! Hahaha.

By the way, it'd be really great if you'd review! Thank you very much!

I hope you like it! Enjoy as much as you can! :)

Thank you. :)

OHH, one more thing, this story takes place sometime in between Kahoko's 3rd year of high school (the school year after the concours :D)

* * *

**Chapter I: The Moon's Glow**

It was quite a beautiful night with the moon's dazzling light shining upon every surface it could get its elusive hands on.  
Its magic carefully made its way into the hearts of those who dared look at it, enchanting every bit of them with a most powerful spell, forcing them pour out every emotion they possessed, and this made it quite a struggle for a certain violinist to ignore the feelings he'd been brushing off for the past few days.

They were very much perplexing, and he didn't know what to make of them.  
They'd been torturing him; making him miserable, taking away all sense from him, mercilessly eating away at his heart, and he just didn't know what to do. All he knew was that he had to do something about it; otherwise, it would affect his performances, and he certainly couldn't let something like that happen.  
After all, he strove for nothing less than perfection. Perfection was nearly everything to him.

He felt especially gloomy that night, and the moon's spell had only made it more excruciating for him. He sat up, strode towards his violin and picked it up.  
He stared out the window and into the brightness of the moon as he did earlier, and then he started to play with immense intricacy. He played and played, allowing all of those wretched feelings flow out of his violin, and into the night.  
His skill was excellent, and as expected, his playing was flawless. He played with such intense beauty; beauty that only a handful of musicians could manage to create, but it was accompanied with deep sorrow.

Into the night his music went. Into the night, Len Tsukimori's sorrows soared, and for a moment, a thought slipped into his mind.  
Maybe he didn't always need perfection; maybe it wasn't so important after all; maybe he needed something else – something else in his life, and the question was, if this something was to show up in his life, would he let it in? Or was that something already there?

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Hino residence, a certain red-haired girl seemed to be unable to separate herself from the window.  
She was gazing at the moon that was dominating the sky with its essence, obviously entranced by how lovely it was tonight. As she looked at it with meaningful eyes, the moon seemed to tell her that there were quite a lot of things awaiting her. She could not comprehend what this meant at the moment, so she simply remained leaning on her windowsill, allowing the night to carry her away with its apparent beauty.  
She watched as the trees swayed gently; it almost as if they were dancing – dancing a delicate waltz. She set her eyes upon the birds who gracefully glided amongst the skies, and that's when she seemed to have heard a sound – a sound that was so exquisite, so magnificent, but a sound that carried with it the creator's pained heart.

Hino Kahoko closed her eyes, took in the poignant hum and stored it within the depths of her heart. As the magic of the night continued to devour her completely, she strangely could not help but feel that the short sound, the playing, was undoubtedly familiar.


	2. Stirring Thoughts

**Author's note: **Why do my compositions look a lot longer in MS Word, and then when I see them here, they're SO SHORT! WAHH! :(  
Arr! I'll update as soon as I can. :)  
Do you like it? : :D

**Chapter II: Stirring Thoughts**

Kahoko awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. She was pretty sleepy considering she had stayed up gazing at the moon. As soon as she got the strength to pull herself out of bed, she got prepared and went downstairs. After eating her breakfast and having a small conversation with her mother and sister, Kahoko immediately took off for school.

* * *

"Good morning, Kaho!" greeted both Mio and Nao as Kahoko sat down on her desk.

Kahoko smiled. "Ah, good morning, Mio, Nao!"

Mio spoke, "So, what did you guys think of the math homework? It's so hard! Mr. Nakazawa's so mean!"

"Huh? I found it okay." Nao replied.

"What? But how could you have understood all that? All the x's and y's! Right, Kaho? Kaho?"

Mio and Nao looked at Kahoko and found her staring out the window.

"Kaho? You know it's rude to not listen when someone's talking to you." Nao went.

"Huh? Oh, I'm really sorry Mio, Nao. It's just that I was just thinking…"

Mio exclaimed, "Ahh! Kaho! It's bad to be thinking so much!"

"Ohh, that's why…" Nao whispered.

"Hey, Nao! I heard that! What was that supposed to mean, huh?"

"Nothing!"

"You're so mean!"

"Stop it, you guys." Kaho said, smiling at them.

"Anyway, did you see the moon last night?"

"Huh? I don't think so," Mio replied.

"Nope."

"Why?" asked Mio.

"Ohh, it's nothing. It's just that it was really pretty last night! And I heard a sound…"

"Hm? A sound?"

"Are you hearing things, Kaho?" teased Nao.

"Ehh! Never mind, then!"

The door opened, and in came their teacher.

* * *

It was English – the second subject, and Kahoko just couldn't keep her mind on their lesson. It drifted away until it eventually found something to ponder on - the sound she heard from last night. She couldn't believe she was still thinking about it. After all, like Nao had teased earlier, she could've just imagined it, but it felt so real – she indeed felt the emotion that came with the sound. She also recalled that odd sensation that the moon was _telling_ her something.  
What could this all mean? Was she going crazy?  
She started to worry until the teacher interrupted her thoughts by telling her that she should better start listening, or step out of the room.

* * *

As the Social Studies teacher was giving a lecture, Len Tsukimori silently sat behind his desk (as usual), looking at the board, though his mind seemed to be elsewhere.

Len was extremely drowsy; he had played the violin with all his heart the whole night.

His heart – it was an instrument he wasn't quite used to playing yet. It was an instrument he did not even know of before because it was never of significance to him until Kaho had introduced it to him.

"_That's right… Hino was the one who let me know about it."_

The heart was probably the most intricate and baffling thing he had ever come across at first, but Kaho had made it a little clear for him.

"_She was also the one who taught me how to use it."_

"_Hino…"_ Len thought.

It was amazing that he was able to learn so much from her. Although she was merely a gen. ed. student, and there were moments when she didn't even seem to know how to play the violin, he had learned numerous things from her. He was a lot more experienced and skilled than she was, but she seemed to be able to understand the violin in a way he could've never had until he met her. She was the one who made playing the violin enjoyable for him for the first time. She was the one who got him to break free from the fear of disappointment from his parents that he had kept within heart. She was the one who told him that his music was not meaningless. She was the one…

Len massaged his temples. _"Why am I thinking about her so much?"_

He turned the page of his social studies book, trying to get back to the lesson.

It seems that Hino Kahoko was also the one who was able to reach Len Tsukimori's heart.


	3. Dazzling Orange Glow

**Author's Note: **I really hope _this_ is long enough. It looks pretty long to me HERE in MS Word, but I know it'll just look like a very, _very_, **VERY** short chapter when I post it. I've gotten used to writing short stories with word limits. AUGH.  
It's a rule to never write long when you write for the school's newspaper.  
It's a habit and struggle that I will just have to overcome, right? RIGHT! By the way, I'm sorry about the typo/s I've had. I promise to be more careful! :)

I hope you like it. :D

* * *

**Chapter III: Dazzling Orange Glow**

As soon as classes were over, Hino Kahoko took her violin and headed towards the building's roof. That's right; she was going to practice again. It's not enough to be able to play with your heart; a musician needs practice to improve his / her proficiency.

She had promised that she would never take the violin for granted ever again; she would treat it properly, avoiding the misfortune it went through during the third performance of the concours because she loved it.

Kahoko loved her violin very much, and Len seemed to be the one who made that clear to her.

He was the one who had really kept her from giving up the violin. He made her realize that the violin was a part of her life now, and that if she ran away from it, she wouldn't be able to bear it. Her violin was something irreplaceable.

Kahoko sat down.

Len Tsukimori was known to be a genuinely cold-hearted person who did not seem to care about other people. People say that his heart is merely black, and as cold as ice. Nothing ever pleases him. He does not even know the meaning of "love".

Kahoko didn't believe that. Although Len came off as a very harsh person, she knew that deep inside, there was a tender part of him who indeed cared for people that surfaced every once in a while.

He just wasn't like everyone else; he was perplexing, mysterious, and he didn't like sharing his feelings, but that didn't mean that he was emotionless.

"_They also say that Tsukimori-kun's boring."_

Kahoko thought otherwise; she thought he was actually fascinating. She blushed at the thought.

Kahoko readied herself and played the _Ave Maria_. It was the song that got her interested in the violin in the first place. She had heard it that day when Lili had given her the then-magical violin. As she tried to get her schoolbag that she forgot in one of the practice rooms, she heard Len play the Ave Maria, and was immediately captivated by it.

"_It was also Tsukimori-kun who got me interested in the violin_."

Although he didn't know it, he had done so much for Kahoko and she was tremendously grateful to him, and that's why she dedicated this piece to him.

"_Thank you, Tsukimori-kun_."

* * *

Len was on his way out of his classroom when he heard the _Ave Maria_.

"Kahoko…" he mumbled. He knew it was her. He didn't know why, but he followed her playing. He climbed the stairs up to the roof, and stopped in front of the door, his hand on the door's handle.

"_I'll just wait here for a while."_ he said to himself.

* * *

It wasn't long until Kahoko finished her playing, and when she did, Len turned the handle and stepped out onto the roof. Kahoko's back was turned to him as he watched her looked at the sky, the sun bathing her with its dazzling orange light.

His heart raced.

It was ludicrous! _What was happening?_

He froze, unable to make sense of anything.

He was nervous, anxious, sad, happy, astonished, taken aback, mystified, and…frightened all at the same time. It was a mix of all kinds of emotions, and he couldn't understand why they were all coming to him at once.

_What was this girl doing to him?_

Kahoko turned around and to her surprise, found Len standing there, intently watching her.

"Oh! Tsukimori-kun! What are you doing here? Have you been there this whole time?"

Kahoko blushed. _"Was he watching me the whole time?" _

"Uhh… No," _Why was it getting difficult for him to speak?_

He swallowed and continued, "I just got here."

Kahoko smiled at him, relieved. "Oh, okay."

Len blushed at the sight of her smile. She was just so lovely…

Kaho noticed something; there was something different about him.

"Is there anything wrong, Tsukimori-kun?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing."

"Come on, Tsukimori-kun! You can tell me anything!"

He merely looked at her, thinking, "_Tell you?"_

Kahoko sighed. _"Of course, it is expected of him. He's so secretive."_

"Alright, alright, you don't have to tell me Tsukimori-kun!"

Len was eager to change the subject so he went, "How are you doing with your violin?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm doing well! I think I'm actually improving!" Kahoko laughed.

Len smiled a faint smile, but Kahoko noticed it.

She laughed, "Tsukimori-kun! You just smiled!"

Len was aghast that she was pointing it out. "So, what about it?"

Kahoko laughed again. "Nothing, nothing. Say, Tsukimori-kun, I need to buy a few things for home, would you like to come with me? That is, if you have nothing else to do."

Len was surprised at her offer. He was supposed to go practice with his violin, but perhaps a short break would actually do him some good.

_What __**was**__ she doing to him?_ A break? How could he even consider missing a practice?

"If it's not too much trouble…" Kahoko added, aware of Tsukimori's possible thoughts.

Len sighed. He couldn't refuse.

"No, it's okay. I'll go with you."

Kahoko beamed. "Really, Tsukimori-kun! I appreciate it a lot!"

At that, Len's face turned pretty red.

* * *

They walked along the sidewalk, Len merely following Kahoko.

"What do you need to buy, anyway?"

"Ohh, just a few things like vegetables and bread," Kahoko replied.

Kahoko brought out her list as they entered the grocery store, and off they went, shopping for food together.


	4. At Peace

**Author's Note**: Thank you for those who're reading and thank you for reviewing. :D Reviews motivate me. :D

I wonder what'll happen after this chapter. Hmm… Hahaha. :)

I hope you like it! :)

* * *

**Chapter IV: At Peace**

It was still too early to head home when the two had finished with Kahoko's list, so they headed for the park where they sat down on the soft grass and let the gentle wind blow at them.

For some time, they just sat there motionless, taking in all the peace the world had to offer.  
It just felt so serene; it was as if all their burdens, all their fears, everything awful – all of it were taken away from them, banished to an unknown prison where they could no longer escape and poison their lives.

Len's troubling emotions had disappeared. He felt calm now, and even better, _happy_. He felt completely at peace sitting beside Kahoko. _"Where was all of this coming from?" _he thought.

Well, wherever it was emanating from, he didn't want it to go away.

* * *

Kahoko closed her eyes and felt the wind blow through her hair. She hadn't felt this serene in a while. She could feel Len's presence beside her, and although she didn't know why, it made her happy to know he was there.

She recalled all the times he had been there to help her, even the times when he _seemed_ to have been cold. It was comforting to know that he actually cared.

She didn't want this moment to end.

* * *

"Hino? Hino?"

Kahoko opened her eyes, a bit shaken. _Where was she? _She had lost herself in the tranquility of it all.

She turned to her side and then saw Len looking at her. She gasped.

Len was good-looking, but at that moment as she stared into his face, he was exceedingly beautiful; his blue hair draped across his forehead, and his enthralling, golden eyes staring back into hers.

Kahoko blushed and then looked away. She felt all warm inside.

She turned her head to the skies and watched as the sun was beginning to set.

"Sunsets are really beautiful, aren't they, Tsukimori-kun?"

"Yeah…"

As the sun sets, the moon rises.

Kahoko remembered last night – how the moon had hypnotized her with its brilliance…and the sound…

"Which reminds me, Tsukimori-kun, did you see the moon last night?"

"Huh? Yeah, why do you ask?"

"It's just that it was so pretty last night, and the strange thing was…"

"_I hope he doesn't think I'm crazy, telling him this_."

She continued, "…as I was looking at it, I heard a sound."

"A sound?" Len went.

"Yeah, a sound. It didn't last long – I hardly heard it, but I'm pretty sure it was real. It was so beautiful, but I could feel…I could feel the emotions that came with that sound. It was as if I could feel the feelings of the thing that was making the sound, and you know what, Tsukimori-kun? It seemed like the one creating the marvelous sound was very much in pain."

A thought made its way into Len's mind. _"I was playing the violin last night…"_

"The feelings were really terrible; there was grief, and then confusion, anger, concern - all of that stuff."

_How did she hear him?_

Kahoko looked at him. "I hope you don't think I'm insane, Tsukimori-kun!"

Len was stunned. _"Could she have really heard me?"_

He replied, "I don't…"

* * *

It was becoming dark, so Len and Kahoko decided that it was time to go home. Being the gentleman that he was raised to be, he told Kahoko that he would walk her home.

"No, I'll be fine, Tsukimori-kun! You really don't have to!"

"I do. Besides, you have all those bags to carry home. Being the clumsy person that you are, I can't trust you with them."

Kahoko glared at him. "I can manage on my own!"  
She picked up her bags and started to march away from him when she tripped on a rock and fell on her face.

"_How embarrassing…"_

Len sighed and helped Kahoko up. "See what I mean?"

"Fine! Walk me home then…"

They walked side by side on the sidewalk, going to Kahoko's house.

When they reached Kahoko's house, there was an awkward silence until Len decided to break it.

"Hino, thank you for today, I enjoyed it."

"_He's smiling!_" Kahoko thought, a bit surprised again. This day seemed to have a lot of surprises. _"He looks better when he's smiling."_

She smiled back at him. "Ah, no, thank _you_ for coming with me, Tsukimori-kun! I owe you!"

It was an odd sight, but Kahoko liked it – Len smiling. She began to feel all warm inside.

She turned the doorknob. "Well, good night, Tsukimori-kun! See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, good night," Len replied as he made his way towards his own home.

Kahoko went to her room, the warm feeling still there.

"_What am I feeling?" _she wondered aloud.

**_The unfathomable..._**


	5. To Teach

**Author's Note**: You know what's kind of funny? This was originally only supposed to be one or two chapters. AHAHAHAHAHA! :D

Well, I find it funny. :

_**OH, THE PRESSURE!!** _:

I hope I didn't disappoint you. :D

**

* * *

**

Chapter V: To Teach

"Kaho, are you going home now?" Nao asked.

"Not yet. I'm still going to practice." She flashed them a smile.

Mio spoke, "Aww…but it's a Friday, Kaho! Don't you want to go out with your friends? After all, it _is_ a Friday!"

"Sorry, guys. Maybe next time, okay?"

"Okay, okay," Mio went.

"Bye, Nao. Bye, Mio."

"Bye."

* * *

Len was on his way to the practice rooms as soon as they were dismissed. He couldn't afford to waste his time anymore since he wasn't able to practice much yesterday; he had spent his time accompanying Kahoko instead.

It was okay with him though – that he didn't get to practice. He thought he was being ridiculous - **daft**, even! But there was no question about it.

He had liked spending time with Kahoko.

**It drove him mad.**

_Why was he thinking this way? _

_What was with that girl?_

She was the reason why he had been thinking so much, why he had been so bemused, why he had been so distracted ever since last night.

It was bothering him so much that he was almost angry at her – but he wasn't. The thing was; he just couldn't be furious with her.

_What was wrong with him?_

Len had changed, and he knew that.

But whose fault was it? Whose fault was it that he's been so uneasy, so unsettled, so troubled lately? Whose fault was it that he failed to understand what was going on? Whose fault was it that he was unlike himself these days? Whose fault was it that he started enjoying playing the violin, that he had been smiling lately, that he…

…that he felt –

Len took a big breath, eager to change his thoughts as he entered the practice room, carrying his violin case in one hand…

...and the weight of his heart in the other.

* * *

It was getting late, so Len packed up and got ready to leave. His practice was quite a success. Perhaps it _was_ good for him to have missed practice for once.

Len was on his way when he noticed Kahoko through the glass window on one of the doors. He watched as she struggled; her elbow was out to much again.

He opened the door and stepped in, only to hear Kahoko _trying_ to play the third movement of Eine Kleine Nachtmusik.

He winced at the sound.

"What a horrible sound," he commented.

Kahoko turned around. "TSUKIMORI-KUN??"

"What are you doing in here?" Kahoko continued, a bit annoyed and embarrassed. _He was right; it **was** horrible._

"Were you trying to play Nachtmusik?"

"Uhh…yeah." Kahoko blushed.

"You'll never be able to play it if you keep playing like that."

She glowered at him. "Well, Tsukimori-kun, if you have no purpose of being here besides insulting me, then I think you should go home!"

"Position yourself."

"Huh? What?"

"Hold the violin."

"Uhh…okay?"

Kahoko positioned her violin on her shoulder and raised her bow. "Like this?"

"Don't put your elbow out too much. That's always your mistake."

"Okay." Kahoko adjusted herself. "Now?"

Len nodded. "Play."

Kahoko took a deep breath. "Okay…"

Suddenly, the room was filled with such a horrific sound that Len could not help but wince again.

"That was awful! I'll never get to play this!" said a flustered Kahoko.

Len sighed and placed himself behind Kahoko. He wrapped his hands around Kahoko's – one to help Kahoko push down the strings, the other to help her control the bow.

Kahoko blushed. _"He's just helping me._"

"Ready?"

"Yes," replied Kahoko.

Len drew the bow and started to play.

Kahoko became relived; she could finally start hearing the delightful sound she'd been wishing for.

It was such a lovely sound as it carried a melody with both tenderness and gaiety.

There were things running through Len's mind.

"_Her hands are so soft and warm."_

_They were playing as one. _

Len's face flushed. He dismissed the thoughts.

Soon enough, he let go when Kahoko seemed to have gotten the hang of it.

He stepped back and merely listened as Kahoko continued to play.

* * *

Kahoko finished, ecstatic with the result. It wasn't a marvelous performance, but she was just glad that she could finally play it.

"Thank you, Tsukimori-kun!"

"It's nothing."

"You're always the one helping me with the violin, so…thank you!" Kahoko bowed to him, expressing her gratitude.

"You've always been helping me. Like when you would tell me to practice instead of wasting my time, and when I cut my fingers with that vase, and when my tempo was too fast, and when I was going to cut myself again because of the shell."

Kahoko raised herself. "So thank you very much, Tsukimori-kun! You've taught me so much."

_Him? He had taught her? _

"No, it's the other way around."

"Huh? What are you talking about, Tsukimori-kun?"

"Hino,"


	6. Time's Sympathy

**Author's Note**: I've been avoiding having to write the next chapter (the chapter down there), and I'm sorry for that. It's really a bad thing for a writer to do. Well, anyway, I do hope that this chapter isn't complete garbage. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter VI**: **Time's Sympathy**

The wind blew on the campus, rustling the browning leaves, and sending them away from the branches they weakly clung on to, letting them fall to the ground as they delicately floated in the air while they still had _time_.

A group of birds sung in chorus, chirping away as they fluttered around, searching for food for it wouldn't be long till dinner _time_.

Students were packing up, making their way out of the gates, and heading home – they didn't want to have to walk in the dark, and dark was swiftly approaching.

Time was moving. Time was fast.

But Time had a heart, _**so Time made an exception**__._

Time moved slowly within the walls of a particular marvelously furnished room, leaving a perturbed violinist struggling with the words that he apparently currently lacked at the moment and another violinist – a dazed one – together with all the time that Time had to offer.

Oh, how romantic it would have been if it weren't for the discomfort and confusion that the room was clearly overflowing with. It could have been the _perfect_ moment, but alas the seconds that seemed to last as long as hours since Len Tsukimori had spoken the name of the other violinist were **not** perfect. In fact, it was not even close to being enjoyable; if they could've freely spoken of how they felt during the silence, they would've agreed on it being one of the most dreadful moments they had ever experienced, but they weren't even comfortable enough to have such a conversation.

_**How kind Time truly is.**_

Kahoko breathed in deeply, unable to comprehend what was taking place. The particular way he had said her name and the stillness that had followed were rather bizarre, and it made her uneasy.

As uneasy as Kahoko was, Len felt even worse.

He had started it with muttering her name, and so he had to continue. The problem was; _what was he going to continue with – what was he going to say? _He had no idea for he had merely uttered her name on impulse.

"_What a stupid thing to have done," _he thought. He had to think of something to say now because he was evidently making her uncomfortable with his inability to speak. How he wished something - _anything_ - could interrupt them right now. If only someone could be so ignorant that they'd walk in the occupied room, disrupting the silence, relieving them of the unpleasant sensations that were emanating from their current situation. But he knew – he knew nothing like that was going to happen, and even if such a thing would happen, he would have to wait for it, and he couldn't wait any longer. Kahoko couldn't wait any longer. He had to do **something**.

"Hino," he repeated with a raucous voice – his racing heart seemingly affecting his vocal cords, making this situation he had gotten them both into even more difficult to deal with. He could hear the ludicrously fast beats of his heart, torturing him, mocking him, driving him insane. It was awfully deafening, and he was unmistakably struggling, but he was determined to keep this infuriating battle from revealing itself.

Kahoko was a bit startled by the sound of his voice for it had been completely noiseless for quite an amount of time, and she was just getting used to it.

"Y-yes?"

He looked at her with her unknowing eyes staring back into his as he suddenly recalled the first time he had really gazed into her eyes; the first time she had commented him on his violin-playing. Ever since that day, his life started to remarkably change. Where _was _her magic seeping from? Why was he being so affected by it?

He turned away from her gaze.

_Were these questions ever going to end? _

He had this one shot of trying to rid him of such queries, and he decided that he wasn't going to miss the chance.

He clenched his fists and frowned.

Len looked at her again, only to see her waiting, as his heart become more and more unbearable.

His lips parted, "Don't thank me, Hino. I - I...

...I should be the one thanking you."

_He just couldn't do it._

"Huh? But for wh-?"

_He had turned on his decision._

"If you don't mind, I have to go home now. See you."

_He had missed his chance._

"O-okay. Bye, Tsukimori-kun." Kahoko just stood there, befuddled, tightly gripping her violin as the mysterious boy walked out of the music room.

_He was too frightened._

Kahoko wondered, "What was that all about?"

* * *

_Len Tsukimori was a __**coward.**_

Closing the door, Len felt regret. He placed his palm on his forehead. _"I'm such an idiot."_

He walked away, rather irritated and disappointed with himself. _"Running away all the time…"_

It was like Len to disregard matters like these; always brushing them off, ignoring them, avoiding them because there were "more significant things", but he knew - he knew very well that he couldn't keep doing this.

He knew that the_ time_ would come when he wouldn't be able escape any longer, because **no one** can escape _Time._


	7. Boring

**Author's Note: **I've already written the next chapter, but because I'm a psycho, I enjoy making people wait.

No, I won't take _that _long. By the way, I'd like to thank everyone.

* * *

**Chapter VII: Boring **

The harsh rain crashed down on the empty streets below. It seems like whoever was up there was rather furious because not only was there lightning, bringing forth an example of its extreme power, also present was thunder, and it roared like a scorn lion. The sky was a dark grey, and was clear of clouds, of stars and of the **moon**, giving off quite a menacing impression.

Tonight was a night to be frightened of, yet Len Tsukimori strangely felt the opposite. For a number of nights now, he had felt so vulnerable, so something, yet tonight he felt secure.

He pushed the curtains aside and looked directly into the vast abyss that filled his window. He was glad to see that the moon hadn't returned. He didn't like seeing it, for whenever he looked at it, he felt the worst. It was haunting him. But tonight he felt relaxed, unworried, alright. He felt _normal_ again.

_Normal is so boring, though, isn't it?_

He was relieved that he was free tonight, and he wished for things to stay this way.

But do you really think someone can keep away from something so _inevitable_?

There were powerful things that were leading him that he did not have control over, such as _time_ and the magic of a certain _something _that whose absence tonight was having an effect on the boy – a good effect.

Could he really go against such strong forces?

_What do you think?_

**

* * *

**

The answer is, "No".


	8. Hesitate

**Chapter VIII: Hesitate**

It had been three weeks, or so since Kahoko had last seen Len, and she wondered why. Although they lived pretty different lives, it wasn't unusual for them to cross each other's path. After all, despite residing in different buildings, they still went to the same school, and they were, well, _friends_. Kahoko perceived them to be, but she wasn't sure whether Len thought the same, or he merely thought of her as a nuisance. Nuisance, or not, they were a part of each other's lives, and neither of them could change that.

Kahoko was a bit amazed at how much she had grown to like such a snobbish and unfriendly person such as Len. Never would she have even conversed with such a schoolmate, much less spend time with them, accepting the advice they'd give every now and then. She even recalls thinking, "I hope I never have to cross this guy," because of the rudeness he had presented her with earlier on. The thing was, Kahoko was able to see past Len Tsukimori's unpleasant façade, and the more she delved into him, the more she was able to see his true nature, and Kahoko was glad to discover that it wasn't bad at all being inside.

Kahoko leaped out of her thoughts, and snapped back into the real world just in time as an angry ball came running towards her direction. She was never good at soccer, but when she kicked the ball with a sudden strength and confidence that she was able to summon from within herself, for the first time, the ball travelled swiftly and flew straight in to the goal, leaving her gaping at the amazing thing she had just done.

* * *

Kahoko leaned forward and turned the knob of the drinking fountain. It had been quite an exhausting game, but a fun one as well. It was really peculiar how well she had done today, but she didn't question it; she was just thankful and ecstatic that she was finally able to make a goal – a winning goal.

She was in the middle of splashing water on her scorching face when someone called out to her. Kahoko turned the knob, wiped her face with her small towel and looked up to see one of her dearest friends standing with a water jug in one hand, and a lunchbox in the other.

"We're going to eat lunch now," Nao said.

Kahoko picked up her things and replied with a simple 'okay' as she followed Nao to the girls who were seated in a circle on the grass, evidently enjoying their lunch break.

* * *

The four (for Amou had joined the trio today) talked, shared their experiences and opinions on this day, laughed, and gossiped just as normal girls do when with such wonderful friends.

After sharing all the rumors she'd been hearing, Mio opened her lunch box and was immediately disappointed by its contents. "Aww! I've got carrots. They taste horrible!"

Nao, who was right beside Mio and facing her too, didn't take notice of her complaint for she certainly did not want to talk about carrots, so she turned to Kahoko. "So, Kaho, it seems like you're doing better in soccer now – that winning goal of yours was really good."

Kahoko laughed lightly. "It was nothing!" She smiled at her friend.

Amou, quite aware of Kahoko's lack of skills in soccer, joined in on the conversation. "Hm? Kaho _really _made a winning goal?"

Mio, now having set aside the carrots from the rest of her lunch replied, "Yeah! Actually, one of our teammates accidentally kicked it towards Kaho-chan, and we were all scared of what would happen, but then she kicked it and it went straight to the goal!"

"Wow! Impossible!"

"I know! I found it strange too!"

Kahoko, frowning and a bit offended (though it was nothing serious), interrupted them, "Hey, guys! I'm not _that_ bad at soccer, you know!"

Nao suddenly coughed one hoarse cough that sounded very much like a forced one.

"Hmm…" The girls looked at Amou who was looking away; hand on her chin, as if she were thinking seriously about something. They stared at her, wondering what she could possibly be thinking about when she suddenly surprised everyone with her loud voice and went, "AHA! So, it is true!" Amou's eyes automatically lit up as she spoke. "I read somewhere that _inspiration_ is the key to making something so impossible become a reality, and when I thought about it, I didn't know if it was really true, but now I know that it is true! Kahoko's goal is proof of that! So, Kaho…"

Amou leaned in closer to Kahoko (who leaned in closer to Amou), and said in such a low and soft voice that only the four of them would hear, "…Who _inspires_ you?"

Kahoko flushed, as she hurriedly tried to further herself from Amou's curious gaze, only to fail and fall backwards, startled by such a question. When Kahoko recovered and sat back up again, she found herself unable to think of something to say; therefore submitting to merely exclaiming, "Amou-san!"

Mio clasped her hands and leaned forward, evidently all excited now. "Kaho, is this true?! Who is he? I'M SO EXCITED FOR YOU, KAHO!"

Kahoko protested, "Of course it's not true! Don't believe Amou! Besides, if I really do have an inspiration, it doesn't have to be a guy!"

"Come to think of it, you did look as if you were thinking of something, rather, _someone_ before the ball was headed in your direction," said Nao, disregarding what Kahoko had just said.

Kahoko couldn't believe this; even Nao was against her!

"Who were you thinking of then, Kaho? Come on, you can tell us!"

Kahoko blushed as she remembered that she _was_ thinking of someone before noticing the ball that was hurtling towards her. She tried to forget it, and shook her head at the girls. "No one! Enough with this nonsense!"

The three girls refused to cease, now that they were all hyped up and certain that there was someone to blame for Kahoko's improvement in the sport. Since they knew that Kahoko would never tell them her _motivation_, they started making guesses on who the mystery person could possibly be!

Mio squealed, "Oohh! I wonder who it is!"

"Do you think he's from Seisou Academy?"

"I bet!"

Kahoko sulked; it was useless to try and stop them, now that they were so energetic about it, so she stopped minding them and just continued to eat her food.

"Do you think it's one of the concours participants?"

"Ahh, the _violin romance_!"

"But, which one of them?"

Trying ever so hard to ignore the words of her friends, Kahoko could not help but get a little uncomfortable as she stared at her almost-empty food container, chewing.

"Maybe it's Len Tsukimori; I see him and Kahoko together a lot, practicing violin!"

Just then, Kahoko started to choke, stopping the girls' discussion, which she would have liked very much had she been able to breathe. She pounded against her chest and gasped for air, and after a few seconds of doing so as her friends gawked at her, horrified, not really comprehending what was happening, and too frightened to try and help, Kahoko was finally able to swallow the demonic piece of meat that had gotten stuck in her throat. She immediately reached for her jug and drank from it.

"Kaho, are you okay?" Amou asked, still a little terrified at what had just taken place.

"Y-yeah…" Kahoko was panting, but looked fine now that the girls stopped being horrified, and went back to normal.

"SO, KAHO, is it true?!"

"_Geez, I just choked and now you're demanding such a thing!"_ Kahoko didn't answer and started to pack up her things, hoping that her friends would say any more. Much to her disappointment, she was wrong.

"**Is it Len Tsukimori that you like?**"

She froze. It was such a straightforward question!

Kahoko could've easily yelled, "NO", and that would've probably been the end of it. The word should've flown straight out of her mouth without her thinking about it at all. After all, she liked Len, but she didn't like him _that way_. At least, that's what she believed.

But no - the peculiar thing was that, although she should've and could've just blurted it out, she _didn't_. She just sat there, speechless, feeling all warm, her cheeks burning, and she didn't really know why.

It didn't take long for her to recover, and it was a good thing; otherwise, the girls would've completely engraved the words, 'Kahoko Hino likes Len Tsukimori' in their brains, and Kahoko really didn't want that.

"Come on, guys! Stop this! I don't like Tsukimori-kun _that_ way."

Though unconvinced, Amou, Mio and Nao didn't delve into the topic any further. They would bring up the matter later on again, anyway, and perhaps then Kahoko will have loosened up enough to tell who her true inspiration was.

With lunch break nearly ending, the four friends packed up, agreed to meet up with each other after school to go somewhere, and headed towards their classes.

As a flabbergasted Kahoko walked towards the school laboratory, she couldn't help but ask herself, "_Why did I hesitate to say the last sentence?"_

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yes, apparently I have moved down here. I apologize for taking an eternity, but I have been busy with school, and haven't had (and don't) have much time to spare. By the way, Len wasn't going to say "I love you" in the other chapter, but if you wish to believe that he was about to, then go ahead. Anyway, I feed on reviews, so if you could be so kind to feed me with them - for one cannot survive without food - because how am I to finish this story if I have been starved to death? Yes, I am shameless. Thank you.


	9. Stifling Silence

**Author's Note:** Well, you can say that the psycho's back...after almost completely disappearing for half a year, or so. I've finally written another chapter because I've finally come back from a _riveting_ adventure from another world, fighting monsters and evil sorcerors day and night! Well, if you choose not to believe that, then I guess you'll just have to go with my excuse of being too busy because of the many things that the cruel smile-stealing inferno called 'high school' kept bombarding me with last school year (and you could say that I was too scared to continue), probably causing me to lose readers.

_I will forever despise polymerase chain reaction and the anatomy of frogs - and the frogs themselves._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter IX: Stifling Silence**

She could hear it - a beautiful melody. It was muffled, and she didn't know where it was coming from or where she even was, but one thing she knew was that the sound was _bewitching_.

She felt strange for some reason. She began to wonder why, but found herself unable to concentrate because much of her attention was being pulled away by the lovely notes filling the atmosphere.

The piece was _captivating_; and not only because of its splendid composition, but because it was being played with such precision - the vibrato and the use of dynamics were just flawless.

She continued to listen as the music repeatedly swayed her. She felt so light - almost as if she were floating in air. All her troubles and all her earthly thoughts seemed to just naturally slip away, leaving her to be at harmony with the violin responsible for all those marvelous sounds.

She felt bare and vulnerable, having been stripped of so many things, but she didn't seem to mind; and it was not long when the melody was able to completely penetrate her heart, piercing it so suddenly and filling it with splendor, causing little teardrops to one by one run as fast as they could down her delicate cheeks.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd cried like this, or if she ever had - minus the many shallow tantrums she'd thrown when she was a child.

Hino Kahoko didn't feel miserable, though - no, not at all. Instead, she felt remarkably and inexplicably _happy_.

Not only that, but she felt so strangely _inspired_ as well. She had the sudden urge to grab her violin and to practice endlessly in order to someday produce something as delightful as the sound her ears were detecting. Ah, her violin! Now, where had she placed it?

_"I know I placed it somewhere he-"_

The sound was growing ever so louder, but remained gentle and gracious as she noticed her surroundings for the first time - rather, the _lack_ of her surroundings. It was only now that she realized that she was being engulfed by utter darkness.

_"Where am I?"_ she thought, as the piece was nearing its end.

Kahoko looked around, desperately searching for, well, _anything_, but merely found nothing but the blackness _everywhere_.

The music came to a halt, startling Kaho. _"No, don't stop," _she thought. The music had brought a sense of completeness upon her; it filled her and suppressed the hunger she felt, and now that it was gone, she felt awfully incomplete and _empty_.

She began to frantically search for the source of the music that had been playing earlier, but found no success. The darkness seemed to be _endless_ - stretching out from all directions, and there was nothing here but her. She longed for the playing again because she had come to admire it so much.

She sat down in defeat and let her thoughts swarm her as the utter silence was becoming stifling.

She tried to recall the music - the way it gallantly and delightingly pranced around her mind. It was a tune she was definite she'd never heard before, but somehow she also felt as if she'd _heard it before._..

_"Agh, what am I thinking?"_ she said, clearly irritated at her confusion.

There she remained, sitting alone in the darkness, remembering the beautiful melody that she had heard only a few moments ago - the beautiful sound that she knew she truly _had_ to hear one more time.

* * *

**Author's Note #2: **I decided to continue this while I still had the time before **the inferno** tries grab at me with its powerful claws again. I'm sorry if I'll merely be disappointing you with my writing; it's been a while (I don't remember what I wanted for this story and I haven't written like the way I did in this story in a long time! :|), but whatever; I can just fend off the miserable reviews with my newfound stoic attitude. Huzzah!

Btw, the reason as to why I did not include Tsuchiura was because I didn't want to include any more characters. :| Sorry. Having so many characters will make it too complicated for me. I'm an inexperienced wimp! Hahaha.

I better publish this fast before my mom wakes up and demands for an explanation as to why I'm still up. It's already 3:46 am. It's short, I know, but you should be used to that by now. I'm working on the next chapter, don't fret.


End file.
